


Safeword

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	1. Chapter 1

He kept his eyes on the floor all the time. He never even blinked when the cuffs closed around his wrists.

He didn't lean into the familiar hand stroking his naked back in preparation. Leather sliced through the air, testing the impact of the blow hitting the floor next to him. Nothing.

A tiny shred of paper on the floor in front of him, and he focussed on that, not acknowledging anything else. He snapped out of it when the question came,

"Safeword ?"

Only then his head shot up, green eyes locking with grey,

"Love," he said, defiantly.


	2. Enough

"Enough."

The belt dropped to the floor, and in the sudden silence the harsh word seemed almost a cry.

Fire on his back, his mind still cool, mouth twisting in the smallest of smiles ; he never spoke.

The shred of paper was gone, probably blown away by one of his cries, and he finally lifted his eyes. Now he did lean into the touch, into the hand helping him up, guiding him to the bed.

The words came suddenly, falling from him fluently. His mind spread as wide as his legs, he said it and then couldn't stop.

"Love."


End file.
